


Kyyhkynen ja hiusneula

by teapertti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slice of Life, Storytelling, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Shahrazade, Shahrazade... Yuuri ei saanut mielestään tuota ovelaa persialaista kuningatarta. Kun he seuraavan kerran tapasivat Victorin kanssa, hän kiersi kätensä tämän leukaluuta vasten ja sanoi:"Hei, Victor, kerro minulle jokin satu. Sellainen, mitä äitisi kertoi kun olit pieni."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on taas kategoriassa ficit jotka päätyvät kertomaan ihan eri jutuista kun alun perin oli tarkoituskaan. Satuteemat on kuiteskin aina meikäläisen sydäntä lähellä.
> 
> Mietin kyllä joskus pitäisikö laittaa Yuurille OOC-varoitus: en osaa kirjoittaa siitä yhtä säälittävää kun se siinä sarjassa on.
> 
> Edit 24.12: Canon Divergence-tagi laitettu, lienee sarjan päätöksen huomioon ottaen perusteltu.

Kaikki tiesivät sen näyn. Kun keväällä puiden ja kasvien kukinnot kyllästyivät siitepölystä ja lopulta tuuli tarttui pieniin hiukkasiin ja ne levisivät luontoon. Ja sitten sitä on kaikkialla. Kaiteiden tasaisilla pinnoilla, lammissa, vaatteissa ja allergisten ihmisten keuhkoissa. Siitepölyltä ei pääse karkuun kun se on kerran valloittanut ilman, vaan se kulkee sinne minne tuuli sen vie, lähelle ja kauas, tietymättömille teille.

Yuuri Katsuki pyyhki siitepölyä mustan auton konepelliltä. Se oli hänen ensimmäinen autonsa, hieno, uutta mallia. Japanissa sellainen kertoi hyvästä asemasta ja menestyksestä elämässä. Vaan entä sitten muualla? Siitepölyn englanninkielinen nimi "pollen" kuulosti jotenkin hauskalta. Mutta sen likaisen vihreänkeltainen väri joka yleisesti ottaen liitettiin kevääseen auringon ja narsissien ja muiden tavanomaisesti kellansävyisiksi miellettyjen asioiden kanssa ei näyttänyt ollenkaan hyvältä auton mustan maalin kanssa.

Siitepöly tarttui verryttelypukuun, joka oli samanvärinen kuin autokin. Voi kevät! Yuuri Katsuki venytteli pihalla, kohotti kätensä nähtäväksi taivaalle. Oli kilpailukausi, ja se tarkoitti paljon matkustelua, suhaamista paikasta toiseen. Mutta se tarkoitti myös monia muita asioita, vanhojen kilpakumppanien ja harjoittelutovereiden tapaamista. Ja sitten oli tietysti Victor. Hänen ajattelemisensa sai Yuurin pistoksiin tavalla, joka muistutti häntä siitä naaraskissasta, johon hän usein törmäsi kotikaupungissaan matkalla harjoituksiin. Keväällä kissa tuli kiimaan ja kehräsi ja kiemurteli selkä mutkalla ja puski kaikkien ohikulkevien ihmisten jalkoja. Yuuri tunsi itsensä yhtä mielenhäiriöiseksi kohdatessaan entisen valmentajansa aina uudelleen ja uudelleen, kuin he olisivat tarinassa jonka kertoja aloitti aina kerta toisensa jälkeen kirjoittamatta sitä ikinä loppuun.

Victor oli päättänyt jatkaa kilpailua sen vuoden jälkeen, jona hän oli valmentanut Yuuria. Se ei ollut mikään pitkään haudutettu päätös, vaan sellainen mikä syntyi jostakin tyhjästä äkkiseltään mutta astui voimaan heti. Tokihan hän oli luistelijaksi jo vanha, mutta miksi lopettaa huipulla? Hän siis palaisi Venäjälle harjoittelemaan. Omiensa luokse. Ja Yuuri Katsuki jäi Japaniin, ja heidän välilleen tuli Japaninmeri ja Siperia ja kilpaurheilijoiden kiireet ja kaikki sellainen. Se kaikki tiivistyi maanosan kokoiseksi kaipaukseksi nykyajan maailmassa, jossa me kuvittelimme ihmisten olevan paikalla silloin kun he todellisuudessa eivät edes ajatelleet meitä. Ja näin ollen: Yuurille koitti kevät joka kerta kun he syystä tai toisesta olivat maantieteellisesti lähellä toisiaan.  

Yuuri ei oikeastaan osannut sanoa miksi heidän tapaamisensa muistuttivat toisiaan hyvin paljon, ja miksi kumpikaan ei kokenut tarvetta muuttaa niihin kirjoitettua suoraviivaista kaavaa. He yleensä näkivät toisiaan illansuussa, kun päivän kiireet olivat jo takapäin. He tapasivat toisensa ja söivät yhdessä illallista, ehkä joivatkin vähän, puhuivat pitkään ja ajasta välittämättä. Sen jälkeen he menivät yhdessä hotelliin ja rakastelivat. Heidän lopetettuaan Victor yleensä nukahti nopeasti, kädet sängynpäätyä vasten leväten, mutta Yuuri pysyi hereillä tunnin tai vähän alle ja toivoi että Victor havahtuisi jälleen hereille, jotta he voisivat puhua niistä henkilökohtaisista asioista joille luonnollisin ympäristö oli juurikin jaettu sänky yön pimeinä tunteina.

Kun Yuuri lopulta itse nukahti ja heräsi jälleen, hän joutui aina toteamaan Victorin kadonneen viereltään, juoksemaan sen päivän saavutusten perässä, harjoittelemaan lähes uransa päätöspisteessä olevan mestarin tunnollisuudella. Se tapahtui joka kerta, ja koskaan ei Yuuri herännyt huomaamaan olevansa yhä rakastajansa käsivarsilla. Joskus hän löysi kädestään Victorin suttuisella latinalaisella tekstauksella kirjoitetun viestin. Jotenkin tämä kuvio, joka toisti itseään välillä parina toisiaan seuraavana päivänä, sitten taas viikkojen tai kuukausien jälkeen edellisestä kerrasta, sai Yuurin ajattelemaan sitä vanhaa itämaista tarinaa jossa kuningatar Shahrazade vältti aamunkoitossa odottavan kuolemantuomion kertomalla satuja. Sillä eikö näissä kohtaamisissa ollut jotain joka katkesi aina siinä samassa kohtaa? Ja alkoi sitten taas alusta. Aivan kuin Victor pelkäisi, että jonain päivänä Yuuri heräisikin aamuun ja sanoisi, ettei rakastakaan häntä, ja sen vuoksi hän mieluummin pakeni ennen aamunkoitossa piilevää kohtalon hetkeä.

Shahrazade, Shahrazade... Yuuri ei saanut mielestään tuota ovelaa persialaista kuningatarta. Kun he seuraavan kerran tapasivat Victorin kanssa, hän kiersi kätensä tämän leukaluuta vasten ja sanoi:

"Hei, Victor, kerro minulle jokin satu. Sellainen, mitä äitisi kertoi kun olit pieni." He makasivat sängyllä vierekkäin, Victorin silmäluomet olivat kiinni mutta hän oli yhä hereillä. Hetken Yuuri arveli, että hän kieltäytyisi. Lopulta hän vastasi:

"Muistan kyllä yhden sadun. Mutta ei äiti tainnut sitä minulle kertoa, vaan luin sen jostain kirjasta. Käykö se?"

"Se käy oikein hyvin", Yuuri vastasi. Hän otti mukavamman asennon ja kuunteli hetken Victorin raskasta hengitystä, ennen kuin tämä aloitti kertomaan.

Satu oli nimeltään _Kolme taika-appelsiinia._ Se kertoi nuoresta prinssistä, joka löysi eräällä metsäretkellä puun, jossa kasvoi kolme appelsiinia. Prinssille tuli jano, ja hän halkaisi ensimmäisen appelsiinin. Sen sisältä ilmestyi esiin nainen, jolla oli kullanvaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Naisellakin oli jano, mutta prinssillä ei ollut antaa vettä, joten hän katosi. Käveltyään eteenpäin prinssi avasi toisen appelsiinin, ja sen sisältä tuli esiin nainen, jolla oli hibiskuksenpunaiset hiukset ja vihreät silmät. Tälläkin kertaa nainen pyysi vettä, mutta prinssillä ei ollut sitä hänelle antaa, ja nainen katosi jälleen. Lopulta prinssi saavutti lähteen ja juotuaan hän avasi nälkäisenä viimeisen appelsiinin. Sen sisältä ilmestyi nainen, jolla oli korpinmustat silmät ja hiukset. Nyt prinssillä oli antaa naiselle vettä, ja tämän ylle langetettu lumous katosi vihdoin.

Yuurin yllätykseksi tarina jatkui: kun prinssi oli mennyt naimisiin naisen kanssa, he olivat hyvin onnellisia. Mutta eräänä päivänä prinssi lähti metsästämään, ja silloin naisen lumonnut noita palasi tämän luokse kauppiaan muodossa. Noita pisti naisen hiuksiin hiusneulan, joka sai hänet muuttumaan kyyhkyseksi. Nainen lensi etsimään miestään, joka otti tämän kiinni tietämättä kyseessä olevan hänen vaimonsa. Prinssi suri kadonnutta vaimoa, mutta piti kyyhkysen muistona. Kuukausien päästä hän huomasi neulan linnun päässä, veti sen ulos ja sai vaimonsa takaisin. Samana päivänä noita kuoli tulipalossa.

"Piditkö siitä?" Victor kysyi lopetettuaan tarinansa.

"Pidin. Mutta eikö saduilla kuuluisi olla jokin opetus? Tässä ei ollut sellaista", Yuuri vastasi. Victor näytti miettivän asiaa hetken ja totesi sitten:

"En tiedä, tarvitseeko tarinoilla olla opetusta. Mutta kyllähän ne aina kertovat jostakin. Niin kuin tässäkin sadussa, on tärkeää että prinssi halkaisee taika-appelsiinin oikeaan aikaan jotta lumous murtuu. Samalla tavoin ajoitus on olennaista meidän kaikkien elämässä." Hän nousi äkisti ylös ja meni avaamaan huoneessa olevan pienen ikkunan, antaen viileän ilman virrata huoneeseen hetken aikaa. Suljettuaan salvan hän palasi jälleen sänkyyn. Yuuri kävi istumaan ja veti jalkansa koukkuun. Häntä ei oikeastaan nukuttanut, ja hän oli iloinen että Victorkin oli hereillä jakamassa nämä kevätyön mustat tunnit tässä kaupungissa, jossa saastekerros peitti kaikki tähdet.

"Minun kohdallani appelsiini oli internet-video, jonka katsoin kun en tiennyt miten voisin kehittyä luistelijana. Sen myötä löysin elämääni mustatukkaisen pojan, joka pelkäsi epäonnistumista aivan kuin hänet olisi kirottu. Mutta jos ajoitus olisi ollut väärä, niin videon näkemisellä ei olisi ollut mitään merkitystä", Victor sanoi asettuessaan makaamaan vatsalleen ja nojatessaan käsivarsiinsa. Yuuri tunsi sydämensä läpättävän hänen ajatellessaan niitä aikoja jolloin Victor oli ollut vain hänen ihailemansa luistelijatähti ja hän vain joku, jonka oma ura meinasi loppua umpikujaan. Nyt he kummatkin luistelisivat vielä hetken huipulla. Ja tulevaisuus, se oli yhä tuntematon.

Yuuri pohdiskeli hänen sanojaan, yritti ajatella missä olisi ilman Victoria. Hän kuvitteli mielessään elämän jossa ei ollut kissaa kuumalla katolla, jossa tassunpohjia ei polttanut esiintymisjännityksestä tai himosta tai siitä suunnattomasta ajatuksesta että jonain päivänä kaikki muuttuisi eikä hän olisi enää luistelija. Shahrazaden piina kesti tuhat ja yksi yötä. Kuinka monta yötä hänen pitäisi odottaa, että jokin olisi varmaa?

"Victor, puhutaan tulevaisuudesta."

"Huominen on tulevaisuutta", uninen ääni vastasi hänelle. Victorin pää oli hautautunut käsivarsien lomaan.

"Huomisen näkeminen on epävarmaa", Yuuri sanoi ja äkkiä häntä pelotti.

"Kärsivällisyyttä. Sillä prinssilläkin kesti kauan löytää se saatanan neula sen linnun päästä." Tämän jälkeen Yuuri kuuli vain pehmeää kuorsausta. Yö oli pitkä ja pimeä, ja huominen säilyi ikuisesti tavoittamattomissa. Herättyään hän löysi vasemmasta käsivarrestaan huterilla tikkukirjaimilla kirjoitettuna: HARJOITUS 1200. He olisivat täällä vielä päivän, mutta Yuurin paluulento Japaniin oli varattu illalle. Hän nousi ylös, vilkaisi ikkunasta sarastavaa harmaata aamupäivää joka kurkotteli häntä Victorin avonaisiksi jättämien verhojen välistä.

Victor luisteli lämmittykierroksia ympäri kaukaloa, etuperin ja sitten takaperin. Yuuri oli ottanut luistimensa mukaan, vaikka hänen harjoitteluvuoronsa oli myöhemmin toisessa jäähallissa kaupungin laidalla. Kai se oli jonkinlainen ehdollistumisrefleksi: Victorin tapaaminen jäähallilla yhdistyi heti ajatukseen luisteluharjoituksesta. Yuuri nojasi kaukalon laitaan ja seurasi rakastajansa kevyttä liitoa jäällä, ihaili luistelutyyliä joka oli sirompi ja hienovaraisempi kuin hänen omansa. Päätettyään harjoittelunsa Victor potkaisi jäätä ja sirklasi hänen eteensä, levittäen kätensä kuin kysyäkseen: mitä mieltä olet?

Yuuria ei huvittanut vastata tähän kysymykseen. Hän ojensi kätensä ja tarttui Victoria käsivarsista.

"Rakastan sinua valtavasti. En haluaisi ajatella tulevaisuutta ilman sinua. Ja silti – huomenna se tulevaisuus on jo totta", hän sanoi. Sillä hetkellä ne kaikki heidän välilleen asettuvat kilometrit tuntuivat maailman typerimmältä asialta. Yuuri sormet puristuivat Victorin jäntevien hauislihasten ympärille. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja pyhitti ajatuksensa sille, että arvostaisi tätä hetkeä tässä ja nyt. Victorin sormet kävivät hänen poskellaan, tapasivat korvalehteä.

"Olet minulle hyvin rakas, Yuuri. Joskus on kuitenkin tehtävä pienempiä uhrauksia suurempien saavutusten eteen." Se ei ollut selittelyä, vaan toteamus. Ehkä tulevaisuuksia ei ollutkaan vain yhtä, joka katoaisi tai säilyisi, vaan niitä oli monta, ja ihmisen oli valittava se, jonka itselleen parhaaksi näki. Siihen perustui Shahrazaden viisaus: hän tiesi että hänellä oli mahdollisuus valita, ja jokainen aamunkoitto oli hänelle muistutus siitä, ettei kohtaloa ollut olemassakaan.

Jotkut luistelijat jatkoivat uraansa yli kolmekymppisiksi. Hyvin harvat, mutta sitäkin sattui. Victor voisi olla yksi heistä. Tai mahdollisesti jo tänään hän joutuisi onnettomuuteen, luistin esimerkiksi tekisi viillon hänen pohkeeseensa, ja hänen tulevaisuutensa kilpaluistelussa valuisi verenä hukkaan nilkkaa pitkin. Mutta näitä asioita ei kukaan voinut tietää etukäteen. Oli vain pyrittävä kohti jotakin ja nähtävä, millä tavoin elämän polut avautuivat itse kunkin edessä. Yuuri puristi toisella kädellä luistimiensa teriä seisoessaan jäähallin ulkopuolella, pyyhki toisella keltaista siitepölyä takistaan ja hitaalla varmalla äänellä kehotti itseään kärsivällisyyteen.

**Author's Note:**

> Pari sivuhuomiota: romanisaatio Shahrazade on Jaakko Hämeen-Anttilan käännöksestä Tuhannen ja yhden yön tarinoista. Tunnetumpi romanisaatio lienee Šeherazade.
> 
> Ficissä referoitu satu Kolme taika-appelsiinia tunnetaan ympäri maailman, mutta tässä käytetty versio on kotoisin Costa Ricasta.


End file.
